


I Found You

by Kymera219



Series: For the Love of Immortals [8]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Better than Twilight, Ella ships Piercifer, Episode: s03e01 They're Back Aren't They?, Idiots in Love, Lost Love, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:33:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23889787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymera219/pseuds/Kymera219
Summary: Pierce's first day at the precinct takes an unexpected turn when he finds someone he never thought he'd see again.
Relationships: Lucifer Morningstar/Marcus Pierce
Series: For the Love of Immortals [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706380
Comments: 21
Kudos: 227





	I Found You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katya1828](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katya1828/gifts), [piercifers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/piercifers/gifts), [JCapasso](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCapasso/gifts), [Tezuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezuka/gifts).



Lieutenant Marcus Pierce didn't think anything exciting was going to happen as he walked down the stairs of his new precinct. After all, he'd been doing this for decades, hopping from one police force to another as soon as it got noticed that he wasn't aging. Surely, this place wasn't going to be any different.

Then he saw him....the one person he'd never thought he'd find again.

Pierce tried to quickly make his away across the bullpen, getting accosted by one of his new Detectives on the way. He made a quip about the guy's shady past, so he'd leave him alone faster. Finally, he reached his target, and called out to the man who's back was turned.

"Lucifer?".

The devil turned around, and whatever quip he was about to say, died on his tongue the minute he saw who'd called his name.

"Cain?! Is that really you?".

"Yeah," Pierce said as tears formed in his eyes, " It really is".

Without another word, he grabbed Lucifer into a searing kiss, not caring who was watching.

*********************

Chloe stood there, shellshocked. Her new boss and her partner were having the most intense make-out session she'd ever witnessed. 

Ella came up next to her, equally as surprised.

"Dude...what is happening here?".

"I wish I knew," Chloe said, trying desparately to make sense of the scene in front of her. 

********************

The immortals finally broke apart, resting their heads together.

"I didn't think I'd ever see you again".

"Likewise," Lucifer whispered," I was afraid they might have finally decided to kill you".

"So...." Ella interjected," you two know each other?".

"Yes," Pierce said without looking away from his Devil, " we fell in love a long time ago, I even asked him to marry me". 

Now that was something Chloe hadn't expected. Besides his quickie marriage to Candy, Lucifer didn’t seem to commit to anybody.

"So," she cleared her throat," I take it the marriage didn't happen?".

"Not by choice,Detective," Lucifer said as he finally looked at her, " Amenadiel threw me back into hell, and by the time I found my way out again, my lover was gone".

The girls didn't understand the metaphors Lucifer used, but they got the basic facts : Lucifer and the Lieutenant had been a couple, and were separated from each other by the former's family.

"Aww!" Ella gushed, "Star-crossed love! Are you guys going to pick up where you left off with the engagement?".

"I'd love to," Lucifer said as he turned back to Pierce, "If you still want to marry me after all this time, that is?".

"Of course I do".

"Lovely, let's go discuss the details in private, my love ". He grabbed Pierce's hand, and the couple headed towards the Lieutenant's office.

Dan came up behind Chloe and Ella, just as the two immortals walked away.

"What the hell was that?" He asked.

"A better love story than Twilight, that's for sure," Ella sighed.

Dan walked away shaking his head, while Chloe, among everything else, had to look up what the heck Twilight was.

***********************

That night, Pierce invited Lucifer to check out his current home.

"Do you still have that rock collection, Darling?".

"You know it," Pierce laughed," It's grown quite a bit since we last saw each other, though".

"I can see that," Lucifer said, noting the hundreds of different rocks lining the glassshelves along the walls.

"The best part of this place is the view" Pierce said as he directed Lucifer towards the huge bay windows.

"This is even better than looking out from the balcony of my penthouse," Lucifer said with awe.

Pierce came up from behind and wrapped his arms around him, planting a kiss on the devil's neck.

"I like this view more".

Lucifer turned around in Pierce's arms andpressed their lips together. Tongues battled for dominance as they stumbled their way to the bedroom. Pierce pushed Lucifer back onto the bed and climbed on top of him.

"I missed you so much," he whispered.

"I missed you as well, and I promise, nothing will ever separate us again".

"Not even your father?" Pierce asked, worried.

"Not even that old bastard".

Pierce gave a chuckle before kissing Lucifer again. They started to explore and undress each other as they made out, and soon both men were nude. He sucked on Lucifer's neck while three, lubed fingers started scissoring in and out of the devil's entrance.

"Cain....please.....I need you".

Swiftly, Pierce removed his fingers and replaced them with his cock. The tightness of being inside his lover after all this time, was deliciously maddening. Lucifer rolled his hips, and the Immortal began moving at steady rhythm that was quickly increasing in speed with each thrust.

He grabbed Lucifer's leaking member, and began pumping it in time with his thrusting. The devil came with a loud cry, shooting streaks of white between their chests. The clenching of his lover's tight muscles made Pierce go over the edge as well.

***********************

They laid together,basking in the afterglow. Lucifer fell asleep rather quickly, snuggled into Pierce's shoulder. The Immortal was busy fingering the onyx ring on his lover's hand, pleased to see that Lucifer had kept the engagement present he'd gotten him all those centuries ago. 

"I love you, baby" he whispered into Lucifer's hair, "I'm so happy I found you, again".


End file.
